


The Other Side With You

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Olicity Reunion, Post-Episode: S07e22: You Have Saved This City, Ruelle Inspired This, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet again...-A continuation of the ending of the final episode of the Arrow. The ending broke and and Ruelle made it worse with her amazing song and voice.





	The Other Side With You

Her hands were shaking.

 

Her heart was calm, the tight knot in her chest and gut which had been a companion for all these years loosened with every step she took.

 

Cold air enveloped her for a moment as she stepped through the breech.

 

Years... and she was finally here. Her children were safe and together. Though her body ached to hold them in her arms once more, to look upon their faces and hear their voices, she knew she made the right decision.

 

The breech slammed shit behind her and there was shift in the atmosphere. She felt it in her skin, as goosebumps raised up along the lengths of her arms. She opened her mouth, turning to her right to Monitor ask where to next, only to find herself completely and utterly alone.

 

Fear struck her heart in that moment. Doubt made itself known and Felicity inhaled, panic filling her until the darkness around her slowly dissolved, light seemingly seeping through from every angle.

 

She turned, her body tensing up, preparing for a fight. She didn’t know the first thing about her surroundings, she’d walked in here with her destination in mind yet no knowledge of the journey to it.

 

Slowly, sounds could be heard. She looked around, her eyes adjusting until the image became clear. The scent of baby lavender filled the air, the chirping of birds could be heard through the open window.

 

She is in her kitchen. Only it’s not.

 

On the mantel, where there used to be picture of Oliver and their baby girl Mia, was a picture of her, Oliver and an adult William and Mia, their arms wrapped around one another, smiles brighter and bigger than she’d ever seen.

 

Tears choked her. She bit back a sob, taking a step toward a memory she knew wasn’t true, then…

 

“Felicity?”

 

Her insides shifted, her heart clenched almost painfully, the pain of love expressing itself through a broken sob as she turned around, her body moving toward the sound, her eyes seeking him out.

 

And there he was.

 

His hair was as close-cropped as the day he’d left, his face as beautiful as she’d remembered. His blue eyes, soft and filled with tears met hers.

 

“Oliver?”

 

She said his name almost fearful. Scared that saying it will cause him to vanish. She didn’t know where she was, though she knew she wasn’t back on Earth. She felt in the still air in their home. Though there were sounds and simulated breezes, she never felt the cool pine scented winds on her cheek.

 

Carefully, Felicity took a step toward. Her hand, she found, had gravitated to her mouth, fingers pressing back the sob threatening to break free. He moved with her, faster than her. He reached her first but made no move to touch her.

 

She said his name again, softer than before, “Oliver…”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Her hands moved, fingers reaching until they brushed against soft skin and prickly hairs. She stepped closer, her breath lodged in her throat. Her other hand joined until she was holding his face in her palms. He gave her a watery smile, tears spilling down his red cheeks.

 

Felicity broke. She lunged forward, her feet lifting her off the ground, her arms latching onto him, one wrapping around his broad shoulders, fingers digging in like a grip while the other curled around his head, cupping the back. Hot breath caressed her neck as Oliver exhaled and the ground beneath the tips of her toes vanished as he wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and closer onto him.

 

“Oh my god, I missed you so so much. I missed you so much. I missed you so much.” The words left her mouth in rushes, some soft, some broken, some strong and clear. Her ears heard his mutterings too, heard the words of “love” and “you” blending in with hers until it all seemed to be spoken by them both.

 

She held onto him for what like an eternity yet still not nearly long enough. His warmth seeped into her, washing away the emptiness that had plagued her soul since the night she had to say good-bye to him.

 

Her heart was whole one more. Finally, her other half – her better half, was here.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I never stopped thinking about you.”

 

“I never gave up.”

 

“I found you.”

 

“You’re here.”

 

They were all spoken and said to one another. They were repeated as though making up for the time they were never heard by the other.

 

After forever, the ground touched Felicity’s feet as Oliver slowly lowered her down, his arms remaining wrapped around her. She pulled away from where her face had found home against his shoulder, and his lips left her neck where he’d been whispering into her skin.

 

“Let me look at you.” Oliver said then, his hand moving to cup her face.

 

Felicity smiled up at him, her hands returning to hold his face, too. She felt his gaze on her, felt the longing and love in his eyes as he traced her features.

 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been for him.

 

It felt like a lifetime for her.

 

“You haven’t changed.” He whispered to her.

 

“Neither have you.”

 

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

 

She pressed her lips together, holding back another sob, though tears escaped her eyes and Oliver’s gentle, callous thumbs brushed them away. She turned her head, pressing multiple kiss into his palm, turning her head to other side, mirroring her actions on his other palm.

 

“Mia… William… Are you they…?”

 

Felicity’s teary blue snapped up and she nodded hurriedly. “They are perfect, Oliver. They are safe. They’re together. They are safe.” She rushed to explain, needing to ease the worry and fear in his voice.

 

It was as though his entire body sagged with relief, tension seeping out. She gave him a heartbroken and joyous, proud smile. “You would be so proud of them. Mia, she’s everything you are and more. William, he’s grown into such an amazing man. Just like his father is all the best ways.”

 

Oliver’s face crumpled at her words and she drew him into her arms, tucking his face into her neck as she hushed him. Her heart ached at the pained sound that shook her husband’s body and Felicity tightened her hold on him.

 

“It’s okay. They’re okay. I promise. They have Roy and Dinah, and Zoe. They have Connor. They have their family to look after them. I promise, baby. I promise.”

 

Oliver nodded against her.

 

“I missed you.” He said after a while. “I never---”

 

Felicity nodded. “Me too.”

 

She pulled back a bit, ducking her head to meet his eyes. Their faces were inches apart and in a breath they closed the distance between them, his lips drawing to each other like magnets, locking. A cry bubbled in her throat as Felicity closed her eyes, opening her mouth and moving her lips, tasting Oliver. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging, and Felicity wasted no time, opening her mouth wide, tangling their tongues together. She moaned and Oliver’s arms tightened almost painfully around her, yet his hold was gentle too. His drew her in and pressed his entire against hers, deepening the kiss until she didn’t know where she started and where he ended.

 

His fingers slipped into her hair, grasping the stands and Felicity’s blunt nails dug into his shoulder and back, holding onto him, not wanting to let go or for there to anymore space between them.

 

They spend years apart, torn apart of the Universe. She wanted to scream and cry and yell. She wanted to laugh and smile and giggle. She poured this hurricane of emotions into her kiss and Oliver returned it just as feverishly. Her lips moved and a smile made itself known.

 

She tried to kiss past it, but soon her lips were spread to widely and she was forced to drew back, smiling up at Oliver. A small laugh left her when she opened her eyes to see that gentle smile greeting her.

 

She leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against Oliver’s lips, their smiles making so lip-pressing was all they could really do.

 

“I love you, so much.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“I’ve never letting you go, again.”

 

She smiled, giving him a stern and determined look. “Let them try.”

 

*

 

They didn’t know what their future held.

 

If they even had a future.

 

What she did know was that she’d finally proven to the Universe what she’d known all along.

 

What Oliver had known all along.

 

No matter the circumstances.

 

No matter what the world or the Universe threw their way.

 

They would always find their way back to each other.

 

Back to where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. 
> 
> I had to write a piece for one the most amazing couples I have ever shipped. I was there and had to watch as they moved from tender smiles, to shoulder touching, to hugs and then kissing. 
> 
> It was a journey and though it was a heartbreaking ending it was nonetheless epic for me. (Thanks to S.A and EBR <3)


End file.
